User blog:TheFreddyFromThePizzaria/Underfell's reltionship to Undertale!
Originally, my idea was to make this interpretation of Underfell take place directly after a True Pacifist Ending of Undertale, being one of the most popular interpretations of the AU, explaining a lot of story elements, and me generally seeing no difference between UF!Frisk and UT!Frisk other than their clothes. But then, I was reminded of the 4th-wall breaking moments of Undertale, and figured that a game of Underfel would do something similar. Why not have the game check what you did in Undertale, and use THAT as your backstory? It would keep the whole theme of "breaking" the fourth wall. Here's a sort of flowchart on how this works. 1:Does the player own a copy of Undertale that they've played? No:Underfell has no relationship to Undertale-It's a separate AU. Yes:Move to #2. 2:Did the player EVER get the Genocide Ending? No:Move to #3 Yes:Move to #4 What ending does the player currently have? None:Frisk has two separate SAVE files, one for Undertale and one for Underfell, and travel between the two worlds at will. Certain things Frisk does in Undertale WILL be noticed in Underfell, such as actually GETTING one of the endings, ESPECIALLY the Genocide Ending. This is where things get the most complicated, and I won't be able to explain it all here. Not yet, anyway. Neutral:After failing to cross the barrier, Frisk leaves the world of Undertale, to go to a new world.. Which turns out to be Underfell. Perhaps they didn't believe Flowey when he said there's a way to get a better ending. Since it's a new world woth a new SAVE now, their stats are reset, just as they would be in a RESET. Pacifist:Pretty much the original take on it, except the "thing" that happened was Frisk was TAKEN to this other world. By who? Well, by YOU, the player. But hey, perhaps it's for a good cause! I mean, if you go Pacifist in Underfell too, you're SAVING a whole new race of monsters from being evil to being good! And you can always just reload Undertale! 4:Did the player sell their SOUL to recreate the world? No:You erased the world of Undertale, and moved on to the next. This will taint your Underfell run. Undertale Chara will be with you as the narrator, encouraging you to erase the world of Underfell as you did with Undertale... Yes:Move to #5 5:What ending does the player currently have? None/Neutral:REALLY, Frisk? You had one job.. And you abandoned it to go to the next world? Why did you recreate Undertale's world in the first place? Yeah, Chara won't like that. And knowing that Chara's still with you, that's going to taint your playthrough. Genocide:Finally done with the world of Undertale, it seems? Well, no backing out this time, Frisk.. Let's finish what we started. Oh, and remember:You already sold your SOUL.. This permanently taints your run. What.. You thought you were above consequences for what you did? You sold your SOUL, what did you THINK would happen..? Did you think you could just get it back by switching to a new world? Pacifist:...You made friends with the monsters, just after you KILLED THEM ALL? Did you forget? EXP.. LOVE.. Kill or be killed. That's why everyone died, even as you tried to save them. But hey.. Isn't this what you wanted all along? Now even the humans are gone! Couldn't do that last time, could we? No wonder you went along with the idea of taking a different path.. It really WAS better suited! No more delays, this time, you really ARE moving on to the next world. Good luck, Frisk. =) Also, if you try to delete system_information_962 or system_information_963, the indicators that a Genocide Run had been performed in Undertale.. well.. There's an easter egg for that. It involves Chara speaking to you. :3 The game still checks your original Undertale save after every run, and will recover those files. Something similar happens if those files remain and you delete Undertale's indicators that you completed a Genocide route. You're not getting your SOUL back, hacker. =) (You could still cheat the system by deleting BOTH sets of files at the same time, as the game has no way of handling such a potential cheat.. But still, such a meta moment right there might just make the world seem less like a toy. :3) Category:Blog posts